This invention relates to an educational game which simulates the criminal justice procedure, from the initial police encounter, through Attorney selection, arraignment, the posting of bond and the selection of an appropriate jury.
The right to a fair trial has been recognized for several hundred years as being a keystone of the American Governmental system. Provisions for a fair trial were set forth in the Constitution, and the right of the citizenry has been expanded over the years by numerous decisions of the Courts. A large number of American citizens, however, have little actual information relative to a fair trial, and the requirements of it, other than that gained by attention to such entertainment media as book, moving pictures and television. However, these treatments are, in general, intended more for entertainment than for instruction. Consequently, a better understanding of the actual proceedings through which a criminal defendant must pass, and in particular the relationship of a choice of jurors to the defendent's chances of acquittal have received little, if any, attention, in those media which are intended for the general public.